Um Ano Especial
by carolzixpotter
Summary: Harry volta para Hogwarts, como professor, e la ele vai conhecer uma ruiva que vai tornar seu mundo de cabeca para baixo...


**Um Ano E****special**

Capitulo 01 – Como eles se conheceram – Ponto de Vista do Harry

Ele estava em casa. Ele não conseguia acreditar. Ele terminou Hogwarts.

Quando ele aparatou no portão da frente de sua casa, toda sua raiva com seus pais desapareceu, eles nem que podiam ter ido buscar eles na estação, mas ele sabia que eles andavam muito ocupados, mas como castigo ele passou sua primeira noite de volta para casa em um hotel, ele perdeu sua primeira noite como um homem livre dormindo. Conforme ele se aproximou da porta, ele percebeu que havia algo estranho, tudo estava escuro e silencioso, com seu pai dentro de casa isso não poderia estar acontecendo, ainda mais no verão, quando Sirius e Lupin, vinham passar as férias com ele só pra festejar, na maioria das vezes Lupin ficava conversando com a mãe do Harry, assim que ele pensou em sua mãe, seu coração apertou, morria de saudades dela, ela e a mulher mais extraordinária que ele conhece, e ele pode falar que já conheceu varias mulheres, sendo quem ele é, o famoso Harry Potter, resumindo, ele e podre de rico, bonito, e a parte que ele menos gostava da sua fama era por ter destruído o pior bruxo de todos os tempos, Lorde Voldemort, muitas pessoas ainda tinham medo de falar seu nome, ele não.

Quando ele era apenas um bebe, não chegava a ser um ano de idade, um dos melhores amigos do seu pai o traiu, Pedro Pettigrew foi ao Lorde Voldemort e lhe contou o paradeiro dos Potter, Voldemort tentou matá-los, mas por causa de uma magia antiga, amor, a família de Harry ficou protegida, fazendo com que o feitiço de morte refletisse e se voltasse contra Voldemort, mas ele era um bruxo poderoso e o efeito não foi o desejado, Voldemort continuou vivo, mas apenas como uma sombra, quando Harry completou onze anos ele foi chamado para estudar na melhor escola de magia e bruxaria da Europa, Hogwarts, neste mesmo ano Voldemort tentou matar Harry de novo, e de novo Harry se saiu vencedor, no segundo ano de novo, Voldemort estava lá, mas desta vês ele usou uma Inocente estudante, ate hoje Harry não conseguia lembrar o nome dela, era Jana, Jéssica ou algo do tipo, ele nunca mais a viu, mas Dumbledore falou que ela esta muito bem. Em seu terceiro ano, ele conseguiu prender Pedro e mandá-lo para Azkaban, e em seu quarto ano tudo acabou, ele destruiu Lorde Voldemort, quando o mesmo tentou possuir Harry, mas por causa do poder antigo, Voldemort não conseguiu suportar ficar dentro de Harry, ele simplesmente explodiu. Depois disso veio o 5º, o 6º e o 7º ano, e ele finalmente pode viver como um garoto normal, ele tinha amigos e namoradas, mas ele não era totalmente feliz, pois aquelas pessoas não eram permanentes, por mais que eles pretendessem que eles estavam lá pra ele, isso era uma mentira, eles só estavam lá pelo o que Harry representava, Dinheiro e Poder.

Quando um barulho alto que ele prontamente reconheceu como sendo o barulho de alguém aparatando soou de dentro de sua casa, Harry acordou de seus pensamentos, tirou sua varinha de dentro do bolso e entrou sorrateiramente dentro da sala.

- SURPRESA

Ele pulou alto; tinha tanta gente ali, ele não conhecia metade desse povo, parecia que a escola inteira tinha vindo, e ele nem sabia por que estava tendo uma festa, ele circulou um pouco, e falou oi para algumas pessoas, foi aí que viu seu pai, ele olhou para Thiago que estava mergulhado em sua conversa com o padrinho de Harry, Sirius, ele olhou para eles por mais alguns segundos e decidiu ir lá.

'Boom. ' Ele tropeçou em seus próprios pés e caiu direto no chão, na frente do banheiro, ele teve sorte que ninguém viu, ou ele pensou que ninguém viu ate que uma bonita mão de mulher estava em seu rosto, ainda tonto ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Apenas segure minha mão. – Ele ouviu uma suave voz falando.

- Você sabia, não e tão difícil, apenas estique sua mão e segure a minha. – Então ele segurou a mão em sua frente, depois que ela o ajudou, ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela, e se perdeu ali dentro, seus olhos eram lindos; azul da cor do mar.

- Hey... hey... HEY. – Ele saiu de seu transe quando a ouvi chamá-lo.

- Desculpa, mas nós nos conhecemos? – Ele falou para a ruiva.

- Na verdade sim, nós nos conhecemos. – Ela respondeu sorrindo

- De onde? Eu não me lembro de você, e acredite quando eu digo que se eu te conhecesse eu me lembraria.

- Você vai ter que descobrir isso sozinho, por que eu preciso usar o banheiro agora, com licença. – Ela entrou no banheiro, ele decidiu esperar exatamente onde ele estava ate ela sair, ela era perfeita e ele não a ia deixar ela fugir.

- Filho. – Ele ouviu vindo do outro lado da sala, próximo a cozinha, era sua mãe, a mulher ruiva mais bonita na sala, a segunda nem precisava de disputa, mas sua mãe ainda estava chamando, então ele largou sua guarda em frente ao banheiro e decidiu falar oi para sua mãe.

- Meu Deus, como eu senti sua falta, quando eu te vi falando com aquela linda menina, eu pensei que você não me daria um segundo do dia pra conversar com você. – Ela disse enquanto o abraçava.

- Ela realmente e bonita, né?

- Ela é, qual é o nome dela? – Ela perguntou enquanto o soltava.

- Eu não tenho idéia quem e metade desse povo, você convidou eles, você deveria saber o nome dela, e só por curiosidade porque você os convidou?

- É uma festa de graduação, para todos os seus colegas, seu pai convidou todos os 5º, 6º e 7º anos lá da escola, nós também não sabemos os nomes deles, e eu acho melhor você ir conversar com seu pai, ele vai ter um treco quando perceber que você esta falando comigo primeiro, você sabe como ele e ciumento só porque você gosta mais de mim. – Ela disse dando risada.

- Mas mãe, eu não gosto mais de você. – Harry disse. – Eu te amo.

- Eu sei. Agora vá, ele esta te esperando.

- Oi pai, como você esta? – Ele disse, assustando seu pai.

- OI filho, eu estou bem, e você?

- Eu estou ótimo, mas eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pode perguntar.

- Eu preciso saber qual e o nome da ruiva mais bonita da sala.

- Lillian Potter. – Ele disse, usando um tom para mostrar que a resposta era obvia.

- Não, minha mãe esta na cozinha.

- Então não existe nem uma ruiva bonita na sala.

- Oh, tem sim, pelo menos uma, ela e pequena, com um maravilhoso cabelo comprido, fantástico olhos azuis, e a mais suave voz.

- Querido, sua mãe tem olhos verdes.

- Pai, eu não estou falando sobre minha mãe, essa guria e de Hogwarts, mas eu não lembro ter visto ela. Ela me parece familiar, mas eu acho que a notaria.

- É o amor, que meche com minha cabeça... – Thiago começou a cantar quando viu o olhar de admiração que seu filho estava usando para descrever Genal, esse era o nome dela, ele sabia perfeitamente bem quem ela era, e viu a troca de olhares entre ela e seu filho alguns minutos atrás, ele simplesmente achou melhor deixar Harry descobrir o amor sozinho, era mais divertido desse jeito.

- Eu não estou amando, eu só quero me divertir, mas eu não acho que eu ela vai cair nos meus truques, ela tinha aquele olhar, que eu geralmente acho chato, como é que se chama. – Ele disse pretendendo que não lembrava. – Lembrei agora, e chamado ' Eu sou uma garota direita, e não vou entrar no armário de vassouras com você simplesmente porque você e o famoso Harry Potter. ' É isso mesmo, mas eu também vi fogo em seus olhos, ela é uma contradição andante.

-... e esquecer de mim, que faz eu entender... - Thiago continuou a cantar, ignorando os protestos do Harry, ele sabia que se Harry viu fogo nos olhos dela, ele iria encontrar fogo nela inteira. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.


End file.
